Ferris Bueller Takes the Wheel
by the-wondrous-mango
Summary: Ferris takes his best friend Cameron on a cross-country road trip. Set one year after the film.
1. Chapter One

Cameron sighed, and leaned back in his chair. He stared down at his desk, and the many pages of notes that lay on it.

Just out of the corner of his eye, he could see his alarm clock. It read _1:37 AM_.

"Shit." He muttered to himself, before reaching for his near-empty coffee mug. Just as he picked it up, the phone on the wall behind him rang.

The noise startled him. _It's like something out of a bad horror movie_ , Cameron thought. He stood up and went to answer the phone.

"Yes, hi, this is Abe Froman. I'm calling to let you know that the 35,000 pounds of kielbasa you ordered is ready for pickup." the voice on the other end said.

"Ferris, you're an asshole."

Ferris laughed. "Ouch. You're hurting my feelings."

"Yeah. Why are you calling me this late? Or did you just forget how time zones work?"

"I didn't forget! I was just busy. Couldn't get around to it until now."

"Well, what do you want?"

"I want you to be my best man."

Cameron stood silent for a moment, confused. But then he understood. _He wants me to help him marry Sloane._

"Ferris, I-when the hell is this happening? Did you propose already?" Cameron replied, trying to sound as calm as he could.

"Well, no. And it's happening in four days."

"Four. Days. And you haven't proposed."

"Yeah. Well, technically I haven't proposed since we visited the trading floor."

"Okay then. Explain to me how I'm supposed to get across the country and be ready in four days."

"I'll take you there!"

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Look outside, Cameron."

Cameron nodded to no one, and hung up the phone. He moved warily towards his window, as if a monster would jump out from behind the curtains at any moment. Pulling them back, he looked out.

Under the streetlights, Cameron could see his best friend standing in the phone booth on the street below.


	2. Chapter Two

"FERRIS!!!" Cameron shouted loud enough to wake the entire building. He sprinted out of his dorm room, down the stairs and out into the parking lot.

Ferris had just stepped out of the phone booth when he reached him. "Cameron, cool it! I could hear you from all the way down here!"

"You came halfway across the country to pick me up for some new crazy scheme. I'm not gonna cool it," Cameron groaned. "Some of us have stuff to do."

"I'm sorry, man." Ferris said guiltily. "You're right, I shouldn't have sprung this on you. It's just..." he paused for a moment. "It's just that I didn't want anyone to help me with this but you."

"You could've done this sooner. Called me or something."

Ferris sighed. "Remember how stuffy and boring our commencement was?"

"Yeah. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Here's the plan. Sloane graduates in four days. Commencement is boring as hell. Nobody wants to be there. So we bust Sloane out and make a break for the chapel."

"That sounds a lot like a bad rip-off of the ending to _The Graduate,_ Ferris."

"Maybe." Ferris said thoughtfully. "But this'll be _way_ better."

"I don't know about that..." Cameron's voice trailed off as a muffled shout came from inside the dorm building. Someone in pajamas came charging out the front door. "Who the hell do you think you are, making noise like that this late at night?!" they shouted.

Ferris grabbed onto Cameron's arm. "Come on! We gotta go!" he said, pulling him towards his car. Not knowing what better option he had, Cameron went along with it. They rushed to Ferris' car and hopped in, the angry student shouting at them all the while. Ferris pulled the car out of it's parking spot, and they sped away.

Cameron watched the sights of his university pass by, and soon grow smaller behind him. "You know, Ferris, the residence hall director is gonna be on my ass now when I get back."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

"The same way you'll take care of throwing together a wedding in four days?"

"Yep."

Cameron sighed, too tired to argue. "Whatever you say." He turned to the window, and looked up at the moon in the sky, obscured slightly by clouds. _It's late_ was his last thought before he fell asleep.


End file.
